Sirius' Mistake
by Lady Meows The Lost Werewolf
Summary: Sirius makes a bit of a mistake while making love to Remus.
1. Chapter 1

One dark and stormy night, in the month of October a man wandered alone. Drenched in rain he made his way into a small pub, on the west side of London. He shook himself off much like a dog as he entered. His eyes scanned around. The person he was looking for had yet to arrive. With a sigh he sat himself down at the bar, and ordered some whiskey. His name was Sirius Black. Very much lost in thought, he sat there alone at the bar, making not a sound as he sipped his whiskey.

A good few moments passed before the door of the pub creaked open. Sirius didn't move or turn his head, he was almost certain that the person whoever they wasn't the person he was waiting for. However he was wrong, the footsteps crept up behind him. Sirius did not move. Not until a soaking wet man sat down beside him, and spoke.

"Sorry I am late, Sirius I got hung up, spending time with Peter." Remus told him with a grin.

A smile came over Sirius' face, when he heard the voice of Remus. "I will never understand why you want to spend time with him, when he's the one who has been pushing us all away since we graduated."

A frown came over Remus' face. "He was, is our friend Sirius. I do still care"

"You care too much you know that?"

All Remus did was smile and order himself a pint of Guinness. When the barkeep brought it to him, Sirius let out a small laugh, and shook his head. Remus just rolled his eyes and enjoyed his beer.

It was then that Sirius looked to his friend. "I bet that you couldn't have four shots of the hardest rum without getting tipsy" Remus eyed Sirius. He was always finding ways to get him drink something other than beer, when he did not want anything else.

About an hour later, a very drunk Remus and Sirius sat in the pub. Remus was nearly falling out of the chair, and Sirius had his head down on the bar, with his eyes closed. "Oh Sevvie, you know I like drinking with you make it so much fun." He muttered.

If Remus had been sober he would have noticed that Sirius said someone elses name and and not his. However Remus simply laughed. At his friend and told him. "You are so funny"

Little did Remus know though that Right now Sirius was imagining himself with someone he'd been seeing behind Remus' back for about a year. And he didn't even realize it. Up until Sirius had been very careful not to make any kind of mistakes. Perhaps drinking tonight was not the best of idea's that Sirius had. A bit later the two of them left and headed back to their flat.

The two of them didn't even make it in the door, and they were already making out ripping each other's clothes off. And soon enough they were making love, half way through it Remus began to sober up. That's when things became messy.

"This feels so good Sevvie" Sirius muttred.

Remus suddenly pushed Sirius off him. "Sevvie, Sirius? As in Severus Snape? Why are you calling out his name while we make love?"

Sirius was in shoke he hadn't realized that he'd even done it. Why had he? This had never happened before and now it had. Sirius' cheeks flushed he was on speechless.

Remus glared at his lover. "Sleep on the couch if you can't answer that" He told him as he pointed him out of the room.

Sirius sulked out the room taking his blanket with the dog on it with him. Wondering to himself how he could have messed up so bad tonight, as he laid down on the couch he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius awoke the next moring and Remus was gone. All of his stuff was gone. He knew that he really screwed up big time now and he felt very alone. Sirius grabbed some parchment and his quil and began to write a letter.

Sev,

Remus found out and left me.

Come over later today, I need some cheering up.

Always

Sirius.

He grabbed his owl and sent the letter off to Severus. Sirius slunkked back into the couch, passed back out. He awoke and hour later to his owl clawing at his head. With a reply from Severus. He swatted the owl off, and read the letter.

Siri,

I'll be over around noon.

Always,

Sev

Sirius shot up and looked at the clock, ten till noon. Great. He had ten mintues to not look like a wreak. After about combing his hair and putting on some boxers and a shirt, Sirius gave up. He felt like shit, so he didn't care. Soon there was a knock on the door. He wrapped his blanket around himself. He opened the door.

"You look like shit"

"I feel like shit"

"How'd it happen?"

"I called out your name when were making love"

"Ouch"

"I know, I woke up this moring and he was gone, I assume he went to go stay with James" Sirius sighed and fell back into the couch. Severus sat down next to him. Sirius mindlessly nuzzled himself into the other male. And closed his eyes. And wish he could take it all back.

Severus wasn't suere what to do so he just held Sirius. A bit later SIrius woke up and kissed Severus on the lips. "I need you Sevvie" He whispered. Soon enough after that the of them were shagging, like no tomorrow.

After it was over SIrius was even more upset with himself. "Get out now." He told Severus. Who got dressed ane left he could tell SIrius was very angry at himself now.

Sirius threw the lamp across the room and got dressed and went to the pub. The same one he was with Remus last night. He sunk into the bar and ordered the hardest stuff the place had. And tried to drown out his sorrows.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius sat alone in the pub he sighed into the glass and sunk down in the bar. The door came open with loud slam it was Lucius Malfoy apprently angry. He sat down next to Sirius.

"Your strongest whiskey" He demaned.

Sirius looked up at the voice. /Great/ he thought to himself. Just what he needed. Lucius turned and looked at him. And just glared at the poor drunk Black, as he drank down his whiskey in one drink and slamed the glass down on the table.

"Can you keep it down Malfoy?" Sirius questioned.

"No Black, you see not that matteres to you, my wife is very needy right now she is due to have our son in about a month and I can't stand to be around her." He told him with sigh as he slunk down into the bar along with Sirius.

"I don't care Malfoy" Sirius replied "I have my own problems."

Some drinks later, Lucius began to look at Sirius in a new way, a way that he never had before. Why was he looking at him like this. "You know Black I might be the whiskey talking, I'm not much of a whiskey drinker but I never realized how atractive you are."

Sirius turned and gave Lucius a look, through the bottom of his glass. "You git, what are you on about?"

"You are attractive" That was when Lucius did it he leaned in for a kiss. He kissed Sirius square on the lips.

Confused Sirius kisseed him back. Before he realized he was back at his flat shagging Lucius' brains out. The following morning Sirius awoke with a headache and alone in the bed. Apprently Lucius had fled in the middle of the night probably mortified that he'd slept with a Black. That wasn't Reglulus, or Narcissa.

He needed to be held again, Sirius grabbed his parchement and wrote a letter.

Sev,

Had a rough night, come over asap.

Sirius.

About twenty minutes later Severus was at the door. Sirius anwered the door wrapped in the blanket not even bothering getting dressed. Severus followed him into the bedroom and Sirius nuzzeld into him and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius awoke sometime later Severus was still there holding him close to him. He'd fallen asleep holding Sirius. He sighed, and moved out of the other male's arms, and got dressed and went in the kitchen to fix something to eat. Soon the flat was filled with smells of delicous food.

Severus awoke and came out, into the kitchen. "Cooking? Didn't know a prat like you could cook." He told him.

"You'd be amazed at what I can do." He told him.

"Is that an invite?" Severus questioned.

Sirius only grinned and dished up the breakfast. "Eat" He said placing both plates down on the table. The two of them ate not saying a word over the good food that Sirius had made.

Once they were done wating Severus leviatated the plates to kitchen, and made them start washing themselves. "How about you show me more of what you can do?" He questioned

"Alright" He replied the two of them stripped and began to shag right there on the table.

A few hours later, the two of them were in the bedroom. Severus looked at Sirius. "Wow" was all that he said the other male. The two of them curled up and went to sleep for a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile. In Godric's Hollow. Remus had been crashing on the Potter's couch. Enjoying well kind of enjoying his time with James, and Lily. Whom was getting quite large around the middle. Not Remus' best of ideas of places to go , but Peter's place was out. Since he wasn't even sure where the git lived.

Remus sighed as he sat on the couch, Lily was complaining about her feet being sore, and craving pickles, and there were none in the house. She wanted James to go and get some and James didn't want to.

"James go get pickles" Lily whined.

"But Lily, I don't want to goto the store, its late. Its probably closed by now" James argued back.

"But James"

"No but James, why did you eat all the pickles?"

Remus had enough, he was getting a headache. "James just go get her the damn pickles"

James sighed. "fine" And he left the house in a huff.

"Thank you Remus, why didn't I marry you?" Lily replied.

"Because I'm Gay"

"Right" Lily returned to her knitting, of baby booties.

Sometime later James returned with a large jar of pickles. "Here you go Lily the largest jar I could find" He told her.

Lily stood and wrapped her arms around James. "Thank you"

Remus decided he had enough of this he stood. "I'm going for a walk" He headed out and made his way down the street. Away from the house. He had no idea where he was going he just knew that he had to get away from James and Lily for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

First sorry for the long wait for those who wanted more with this story. For the longest time I didn't know where to go with it. And then it just came to me BAM! Here it goes!

After walking, Remus found himself outside the leaky cauldron with a sigh he made his way in and sat down at the bar, and ordered a butter beer. While he was there Lucius Malfoy and some of the other death eaters came in. He caught a bit of what was going on.

"I am a father! The drinks are on me!" He called out to his buddy's who were all cheering. Remus raised an eye brow. So Narcissa had a child, with Lucius. Remus let out a small sigh and drank down his drink in one drink, when Lucius came over to him.

"You should really keep that puppy of yours on a leash" He told Remus.

"Excuse me?" Remus questioned.

"Black.. I don't what is with him.. but.. You should keep him on a leash"

"Why?"

A smug look came over Lucius' face. As he leaned into his ear and whispered. "We shagged the other night till dawn"

Remus' eyes went wide. He shoved Lucius away from him hard knocking him into the table where his death eater buddies were. "You are a down right git, leave me alone Malfoy" And he stormed off leaving the Leaky Cauldron and just walked into the night.

In a short amount of time Remus found himself outside the flat that he used to share with Sirius. He stood there and sighed. He missed him, he was sorry for the way he reacted. Without knocking Remus went inside.

"Sirius are you home?" His voice called out softly as he looked around the flat. He was going to leave until he heared a moan from the bedroom. He wanted to leave still but.. he was curious as to who Sirius had brought home with him.

Carefully and quietly Remus made his way into the bedroom peaking in, he caught Sirius shagging with Snape. He gasped.

Sirius' eyes went wide.. "Remus" He said softly shoving Snape away. "Remus I can explain..." He started.

Remus wanted to forgive and forget.. but he felt even more hurt and betrayed than he had before. His heart broke, and began to cry. "Don't bother Sirius.. I thought we had something special.. just us. But I guess I was wrong to think that.. to believe that I could ever mean anything to you.." He told him as he ran out of the flat into the night.

Sirius.. stared, and whispered to himself. "Damn"


End file.
